


The Redhead Myth

by jocelynfray



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocelynfray/pseuds/jocelynfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both really hate redhead comments. Pre-relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Redhead Myth

**Author's Note:**

> Of course my first fanfic for the new year would be these two.

“So, is it true what they say about redheads?”

Everyone froze, whipping their heads around to look at Frank, who had just made the fatal mistake of 1. hitting on Jocelyn Fray, and 2. making a redhead comment.

Frank didn't notice the staring, continuing to raise his eyebrows suggestively, smirking at her. Her face had gone red and a stiff smile had made its way to her lips, clearly not sure of how to respond. 

“Hey Frank, can you help me bring in some more ice from outside?” asked Luke, walking up behind Jocelyn.

“Uh, I'm kinda busy right now man.” Couldn't he see that he was trying to get laid?

“It'll only take a minute. Come on man, the drinks are starting to get warm.”

Frank sighed, nodding. He turned to Jocelyn. “Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back.” All he got was a tight smile in response. Man, she was starting to seem like such a prude.

“So, what do you know about that redhead chick? Think she's a good lay?” he asked as he walked out of the building with Luke. He'd seen them talking earlier, maybe Luke could set them up.

“Her name is Jocelyn, and that's none of your business.” Luke snapped, and shit where had that come from? Why was he so touchy?

“Well, hopefully I'll find out for myself. Think she's a real redhead?” 

Luke didn't reply, and as soon as they were out of the building he stopped, grabbing Frank's arm. “Don't say anything like that to her again.”

“What?” Okay this was weird. Was she his girl or something?

“Jocelyn. Shut the fuck up with the redhead comments, okay?”

“Woah, dude, easy. I was just trying to get laid. I've always wanted to fuck a redhead.”

And then he found himself slammed against the building. “The fuck, dude?!?”

Luke must have realized what he was doing and quickly let go of him, but still looked pissed as fuck and what was wrong with him wanting to fuck redheads?!?

“Jesus, man. Is she your girl or something? Is that why you're so pissed?”

“I'm pissed, because you're reducing an amazing woman to her goddamn hair-color and fetishizing her for it. Don't you ever make those fucking comments to her again, you hear me?”

Frank nodded, trying very hard to remain in control of his bladder. In the 4 months since he'd transfered to this precinct, he'd never seen Luke act like this. He was always so calm, Frank had never seen him angry.

“Good. Now help me with the ice.” Luke led him out to the icebox on the truck, and they carried 2 bags into the building in silence. Frank made sure to steer clear of Jocelyn for the rest of the evening.

* * *

On the taxi ride home, Jocelyn couldn't take it anymore. “Okay, what did you say to Frank? I know you said something, Susanna told me she saw you shove him against the building.”

Luke cringed. He'd been hoping she wouldn't find that out. “I just told him not to make those redhead comments to you. Apparently he has a fetish.”

“Yeah, I gathered that when he was talking to me. Kept trying to subtly ask if I was a real redhead.” She sighed, running a hand through her hair. “You didn't have to do that.”

“Yeah, I did. I know how much you hate those comments.”

Joss nodded. “No one else could tell right?” She couldn't look vulnerable, she hated showing any type of weakness, hated giving people something to exploit. Leftover Shadowhunter mindset, she guessed.

“No, just me.”

“Good.” She leaned her head against his chest, snuggling into him when he wrapped his arms around her. “Maybe I should just dye it. Then the comments would stop.”

Luke froze, looking down at her. “You love your hair.”

“Yeah, but I'm sick of all the suggestive comments.”

“That's their problem. You shouldn't have to change your hair just to stop getting harassed.” 

She nodded, closing her eyes, relaxing in his arms. “Stay on the couch tonight? Clary and Simon would like to see you, Simon's sleeping over and he's been going on and on about this idea he has for some band. Wanted to tell you about it.” And she felt safer with him in the apartment.

“Sure, okay.” He'd get to have breakfast with them in the morning, that was always really great, especially seeing Joss all sleepy eyed with bedhead as she made coffee.

“Great. Thanks for being such a great friend and looking out for me.”

“No problem Joss.” Even though that wasn't the only reason he did it. He knew there wasn't any point in telling her his real feelings (as if she'd feel the same) but he'd continue to love her regardless and value their friendship until the day he died.


End file.
